


Waiting For The World to End

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Series: PB100 Drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adrift, Castiel at sea, Dean is in the mal'lek box, Drabble, M/M, Mal'lek box, Sad Castiel, pb100, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: Castiel is lost without Dean. He waits to reunite, staying at sea to protect his watery grave.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PB100 Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	Waiting For The World to End

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: dean buried alive under water in the mal'lek box. He's alive though.
> 
> PB100 prompt: adrift

Castiel is an ancient creature, older than the beginning of time. Before he met Dean, Eons passed like seconds; There is no concept of time when you have no purpose except the mission you were created for. 

Dean changed that. Every second was precious, every moment fleeting as it transitioned into the next. Time is a burden when it takes something you love away from you, or keeps you apart. 

Castiel has floated adrift at sea for decades, protecting the waters where Dean sunk to the bottom inside the Mal'lek box. 

He waits until the world ends to free him.


End file.
